Bust A Groove: Groovin' Highschool
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: [Discontinued] Best buds: KittyN, Shorty, and Frida, was studying at Shiejan High school. What if a certain HEAT caught Shorty’s sweet and bubbly attitude... HxShorty, HxKittyN, FxStrike, please read, flames accepted, first bust a movegroove ficcy.


Bust a Move 1/2: Bust a Move groovin' high school: Chapter 1: cookies and chocolates part 1!

_Italics_ means expression like:_ sweat drop smile smirk_. **Bold: means thoughts.**

Spoilers: I'm so sorry because maybe some of the actions that I must italic were not in italic form I'm so sorry please pardon me, and enjoy reading!

Best buds: Kitty-N, Shorty, and Frida, was studying at Shiejan High school. What if a certain HEAT caught Shorty's sweet and bubbly attitude...

At the gates of Shiejan high school… 

Shorty was running towards Kitty-N and Frida. "Heyyyyy! Frida! Kitty-N!" Shorty said. "Hey there Shorty It's been 3 days since summer has ended" Frida said. "Guys, have you met the new guy that usually fits for our single Shorty who will turn 14 this August 14 right?" Kitty-N teased. "Oh… Kitty, it's not my time puhlease" Shorty said. _Sweat drop_.

"Yup, I already saw him, so Kitty, up for some muscle makers?" Frida said with a _smirk_. "Sure why not?" Kitty-N said, _crunching her knuckles_. "Alright, Guys what are you trying to do? Please don't do it again please?" Shorty pleaded while she started _walking backwards_.

_Then they started getting Shorty by her arms and dragging her somewhere where the new person is giving himself a lonely time being only one without someone who he know. _

"Please, guys don't do this to me, your always doing this!" Shorty said while letting out an anime style of cry. "We just want to have you some fun!" Frida said and _smirked_. "'Cause you are always lonely, that's why we're doing this," Kitty-N said. "Really, But why?" Shorty asked. "Oh nothing just doing some muscle makers," Frida said. "Alright cute guy in-sight" Kitty-N pointed to a certain red-haired person.

As they approached the red-haired person, with Shorty facing back... "Hey there mister I'm Frida this is Kitty-N and our best friend Shorty" Frida introduced their selves. "Uhh, guys I guess you two should let go of me now." Shorty told Frida and Kitty. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry Shorty." Kitty-N said.

"Oh, hi there I'm Heat!" Heat said with a _great big smile _as he saw Shorty. "Hello Heat" Shorty greeted. "So umm I guess Kitty we are going to do something right?" Frida said. "Err, yeah right," Kitty-N said, as the two of them keep their distance with Shorty and Heat.

"You know I'm waiting for a person like you to come to me you know?" Heat said. "Wh-what do you mean?" Shorty said. _Then Heat started raping (whew I can't believe it he did that?) Shorty..._

End of Shorty's dream.

Normal POV (Shorty's POV)

"Whew, I guess I was just dreaming" I said half awaked at the dorm. She Frida and Kitty-N was staying. "Good thing I didn't woke up Kitty and Frida by the noise I'm doing whew," I said while I noticed Frida giggling.

"What's the giggling about Frida?" I asked. "You just thought that Kitty and I were not hearing all that?" Frida said. "Err, umm yes." I said. "Well your wrong my sweetie because we're hearing it all LOUD and CLEAR!" Kitty said. "Huh!" I said and _blushed_.

"**I hope they weren't able to hear my pleads, oh shoot!" **I told myself. "So our little Shorty was really growing up look at you!" Frida said. Then I looked at me and saw my short, short (maybe up into my thighs) covered with my blood (I guess you all know that right?). **That night it was my first time to wear a short, short for sleeping and a fitted undershirt that is definitely fitted on me.** "Oh...Shoot!" I screamed as I rush to the bathroom and change my outfit.

"I guess our teen here was getting some serious problems with her BLOOD," Frida teased. "Yeah, right, actually I'd like to dance, but it's in the middle of the night, maybe tomorrow" I said while ignoring what Frida said to tease me. "I guess we should go back to sleep, good night, and meow!" Kitty said. Then we started sleeping again.

(End of POV) Normal POV

Frida, Shorty, and Kitty-N woke up early to get ready for school. "Oh, I guess I forgot that it's already start of classes today, haaaaaaaaa" Shorty said. "So getting bored, what about your blood," Frida said. "Yeah, yeah puhlease stop teasing me," Shorty said. "I guess Shorty was getting a little Irritated isn't she?" Kitty said. "That's the symptoms we can't counter that, right?" Frida said.

"Waaaaaaaa" Shorty said and cried anime style. "Lonely? Want some cookies and chocolates?" Frida said. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shorty said.

Why do you think Shorty is crying over cookies and ice creams just review to find out!

A/N: please pardon me if this was bad I was not a good writer and this was my first try on a Bust A Move/Groove ficcy so please review!


End file.
